The Wrong Expectation
by kittycat1810
Summary: AU where there is a mole in the team… but he wasn't at the time of Sportsmaster's warning. Now he is exposed when the team (Nightwing, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Kid Flash and Impulse) is captured by the League of Assassins. Kid Flash came back a bit after Artemis disappeared, and Miss Martian didn't find out about Aqualad.
1. Chapter 1

**AU where there is a mole in the team… but he wasn't at the time of Sportsmaster's warning. Now he is exposed when the team (Nightwing, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Kid Flash and Impulse) is captured by the League of Assassins. Kid Flash came back a bit after Artemis disappeared, and Miss Martian didn't find out about Aqualad.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nightwing would never admit it, but he didn't see how the team would get out of this alive. They were in a dark, windowless cavern, surrounded by assassins, and Aqualad, Tigress, Sportsmaster and Ra's AlGhul were here. He automatically stepped in front of the Team, while Superboy and Miss Martian stepped next to him, just a bit behind him.

"Ra's." Nightwing nearly growled.

"Nightwing. I have to say, I am disappointed in both you and the detective. However, this does show that my choice in heirs was the best I could have made." Ra's responded, sneering at Nightwing.

"This place should only have had a few ninjas in it. This was only supposed to be a small base." Nightwing defended, feeling his heart beat faster at the mention of an heir. Who was the heir?

"Until a few weeks ago, it was. Once we received word that you were bringing your little team, I immediately had ninja moved here."

At Nightwing's confused, worried look, Sportsmaster said "I warned you there was a mole. I just didn't say they weren't on the roster. They were a mole before any of you even knew they existed, and he has been very useful, isn't that right, _Artemis._" He grabbed Tigress' arm, dragging her in front of him, and yanked off the glamour charm. The team gasped as Tigress turned into Artemis.

"Hey, _Dad_." Artemis growled. Sportsmaster threw her to the team. Nightwing and Kid Flash each grabbed one of her arms to keep her from falling.

"Aqualad was never the mole, except for you, Nightwing." Sportsmaster shot Aqualad in the shoulder, causing him to let out a small yell. Two ninja threw him at the team where Artemis and Nightwing helped him stay upright. The team looked shocked and horrified. "You organized it, so you will suffer severely for it." The team got between Nightwing and where Ra's AlGhul and Sportsmaster were standing.

"Now, now, no need to get between us and him; after all, it's not one of us who has a sword to his neck." Ra's smirked. The team spun around and gasped when they saw Nightwing looking at the sharp katana that was at his neck… with Robin holding it.

"R-robin… Why?" Nightwing's voice cracked with emotion.

Robin glared, "I lived next to you and Batman for _years_, followed you guys at night, but you _never_ noticed. I told you my parents weren't good people. Father and Mother started getting drunk and high when I was five. He beat me. You and B saw the hand-shaped bruises, you just ignored them. The beatings got worse and worse, but you did _nothing. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!_" Robin yelled as he dug the sword in enough to draw blood. "You could have stopped him. You could have stopped me." Robin whispered. "I was the one that killed her, you know. Father raped me while Mother laughed. I decided I'd had enough and enjoyed snapping her neck, slitting her throat, putting her through what I went through."

"You said you saw the murder and murderer. You said you didn't recognize him." Nightwing said, looking horrified.

"Ha. The best part: I didn't even have to lie. There was a mirror where I killed her. I looked in the mirror and saw me kill her. The me I saw in the mirror, though, wasn't anyone I'd ever seen before. _They_ were allowed to have an opinion, _they_ stood up for themself, _they_ weren't taking that shit anymore, _they_ had power. I'd never seen that side of me. I liked it, and it's not like the police would ever suspect a young, well-behaved socialite child of murdering his mother. Father left on another trip not even a week after her murder: leaving me home alone. I ran out of food and went to suicide slums to cage fight, like I usually did when they left. The League of Shadows found me, took me in, trained me. They gave me the chance to take down not only the Justice League and Young Justice, but also the Bats who _could have saved me!_" Robin quickly pushed Nightwing into the rest of the team and, when they looked, he was gone.

They turned to Ra's and Robin was right next to him, katana in a sheath on his back. "He is the best I've ever seen; violent, but cunning enough to get what he needs before slowly killing his target. Be quick, Timothy, they will be executed at dawn." Ra's and Sportsmaster left.

Nightwing looked heartbroken and betrayed, worse than anyone else on the team. Robin saw him and smirked, saying in a patronizing tone, "Oh, don't feel _too_ bad, Nightwing: I manipulate everyone." At that, he turned and left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Please review!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Nightwing POV**

Nightwing woke up with a killer headache. _Chloroform._ He looked around and woke up the rest of the team, noticing that all of their gear had been taken.

"I-I can't believe he'd do something like that!" M'Gann cried into Artemis' shoulder.

"This was _not_ in the history books." Impulse said, looking serious for once.

"H-he was my brother." A tear ran down Nightwing's face. "He was my brother." He repeated.

After about half an hour, the cell door slid open, but no one walked through. "Trap?" Kid Flash asked.

"The Beetle says no, hermana." Blue Beetle said.

"Well, that's all I need!" Impulse got out and began walking, the team quickly following. They reached a dead end with four doors. Impulse ran with superspeed, but only found one door that he could open. They continued through it, only to find that it was just a big janitor's closet. The team went to leave, but the door slammed shut and a vent cover slid off from the ceiling, hitting Lagoon Boy in the head.

"Owww."

Nightwing jumped up and helped the rest of the team up. In the vents, most of the tunnels had the vent covers still on them, leaving only one way to go. Finally, they got out and crouched on the grass. Loud alarms started blaring and the team quickly headed to the bioship. The team boarded and Nightwing found a post-it-note on his seat, reading it as the bioship took off. _"Told you Nightwing, I trick everyone: including Ra's AlGhul. You're going to want to leave like, now, before the self-destruct blows up the base. Don't wait up: can't have anyone turning off the sequence. Thanks for caring, bro.—TD, RIII"_

Nightwing's eyes widened and he shot up "He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"We can't go back, Nightwing! There's ninjas pouring out of the buildings!" Superboy said.

Nightwing looked back and saw that Superboy was right, but they were all following one… "Robin! They're chasing Robin!" The team looked back and saw the base explode in a mix of yellow, orange, red, and blue. "No…" Nightwing looked on, horrified.

"Wait! The Beetle tracked down his signature! He's alive, right there!" Blue Beetle pointed into the ocean. A hole opened in the bioship and Lagoon Boy dove through it without a second thought. He dove underwater and looked around, finally finding the black-haired boy and pulling him to the surface. The bioship was waiting, inches above water, as Nightwing grabbed his little brother and pulled him up.

Robin was covered in burns and gashes from the explosion. His black League of Shadows uniform was torn and blood-soaked. A deep gash ran from his left hip to his right shoulder and his chest, back, legs, and arms were covered in burns and soot. He was barely breathing, and clearly struggling to do even that. Nightwing gently carried him to the med bay of the bioship and began to clean out the gashes and burns.

Robin hissed and cracked open his eyes as Nightwing applied the antiseptic to the long cut on his chest. "Robin?"

"Ugnnn. 'Wing? 'M s'rry. Had to make 'em b'lieve it so I c'ld get the 'nfo. 'M s'rry. Didn't mean it." Robin rambled, clearly in pain and barely conscious.

"It's okay, you're okay. You should have told at least _some_one what you were doing, but its okay. You'll be okay, little brother." Nightwing said, trying to convince himself as Robin went back into unconsciousness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
